


Ready Player 1?

by DiscoSheets



Series: Hubris and Humility [5]
Category: Silicon Valley
Genre: Banter, Hotel Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Panties, Pre-Series, intercurial sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscoSheets/pseuds/DiscoSheets
Summary: The fellas smoosh in a hotel room.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doyle/gifts).



> I've been working on this fic for forever Daisy's birthday gave me the kick in the seat I needed to finish it.

“This better be worth it,” Gavin said. He was reclining on the bed of the hotel room. They had attended the West Coast Computer Faire and were staying the night before driving back the next morning.  
  
Peter’s voice drifted in for the bathroom, “I don't know the conference was quite invigorating.”  
Gavin snapped his fingers, “So that was a glint of lust I saw in your eye when you were looking at those word processor demos!”  
“No what I meant by ‘invigorating’ it was energizing but yes that energy is now taken on a sexual nature.”  
“I love it when it takes you ten minutes to tell me you're horny” Gavin quips. _He realizes how much that winds me up!_

“But I've never been aroused by a computer program.” _Unlike some people in this hotel room!_  
“When you coming out, Pete?” Said Gavin, who had been waiting in bed for what felt like an hour (though it was probably no more than ten minutes).  
“I've already told my immediate family and my penpal. They've all been very supportive.” _He really has no idea!_ Thought Peter gleefully.  
“Haha very funny, I mean when do we…”  
Pete choose that exact moment to step out of the bathroom.  
“Oh,” and for the third or possibly the fourth time in his nineteen years Gavin Belson is speechless. In fact it probably wouldn't be hyperbolic to say that he found the sight before him breathtaking. He hadn't known what he should be expecting but this wasn't it.

Peter was dressed in a powder blue, semi sheer, heavily ruffled thing. The words ‘babydoll’ and ‘nightie’ came to mind as Gavin watched, slack jawed as Peter walked to the foot of the bed.  
“Why are you wearing . . . That?”  
“I wanted to make this trip a little more special. Lots of people wear costumes for their lover’s pleasure.” He did a little twirl.  
“Yeah but we aren't lovers,” Yet. “And when they do dress up for each other it’s as cops, or babies, or ninjas.” Said Gavin.  
“Ninjas?”  
Gavin was not liking where this conversation was headed and quickly changed the subject. “Where did you even find it?”  
“The thrift store down on Second, the cashier probably thought I bought it for my girlfriend.”  
The thought of anyone even a stranger imagining Peter having a girlfriend or even liking girls was laughable to Gavin.  
”Well at least you didn't get it from your mother.” He couldn't help making a joke.  
Peter put his hands on his hips, giving Gavin a tantalizing flash of equally blue and silky panties, “Do I look like Norman Bates to you?”  
Gavin paused, pretending to think. “No. . . you're way sexier than him.”  
“I must say you really know how to make a man feel appreciated.”  
“Wow sarcastic and a crossdresser it’s like I'm in that old movie, ‘Some Like It Hot’.”  
Peter grinned “That's an extremely underappreciated movie.”  
“Wow you really are so like incredibly gay.” Said Gavin, but with a kind of warmth in his that made it clear to Peter that Gavin meant it as a compliment.

Peter got onto the bed and crawled on his hands and knees to Gavin who reached out his arms to drag Peter into a kiss.  
“So,” said Peter, “what do you want to do to me?”  
Gavin Belson knew exactly what he wanted Peter to do, “I want to fuck your mouth.”  
“You kiss your mother with that mouth!” Peter said in a tone of mock scandal.  
“Wait I kiss my mother with your mouth?”  
Peter laughed softly and pulled the blankets down. He tried (and failed) to hold back another laugh.  
“They’re red too!” he exclaimed. Then, registering the look on Gavin’s face, “I'm sorry, I thought…well I didn't know what to expect.” He leaned over and nuzzled the tight copper colored curls between Gavin’s legs.

Gavin shifted on the bed under Peter’s ministrations, his dick was getting hard already. Peter settled down on his elbows, kissing down his partner’s torso. His day old stubble scraped against the overly sensitive skin of Gavin’s inner thighs. Peter’s tongue darted from his mouth flicking across the tip of Gavin’s penis, then lips and a warm, wet mouth were around him. He moaned as Peter swirled his tongue around Gavin’s cock.  
Twack! Gavin’s head flew back and he hit the headboard.  
“Fuck!”

Gavin’s hips jutted involuntarily and he moaned as Peter gripped his hip firmly to keep them in place while his other hand cupped Gavin’s balls.

When he came it was with his head rolled back and leaning on the headboard. Peter managed to pull away in time and only got a few drops of semen on his lips and collar bone.

Peter got up and went over to his backpack.  
“What’cha doing, Pete?”  
“I'd like to get off tonight too,” Peter said.  
The ruffles of Peter’s nightie tickled Gavin’s stomach as Peter climbed back on top of him. Gavin squinted at the tube Peter had retrieved from his bag,  
“’Astroglide’ sounds kind of space age-y,” said Gavin inspecting the packaging.  
“Yes I believe it was developed by a NASA scientist, as a cooling agent.”  
Gavin scowled, “It better not be cold.”  
“I'm going to warm it up first.” He squeezed some of the lube out and rubbed it between his hands, “like this, see?”  
Hands apart with palms facing outwards he first pushed Gavin’s legs apart and then spread the warmed up gel in his inner thighs.

When he started pulling down his panties Gavin looked away, but not before glimpsing the faintest shadows of Peter's shaft.

He flinched ever so slightly as Peter slid his dick between his legs and instinctively he pressed his legs together. Peter let out a low groan. Peter moved his dick between Gavin’s thighs. He leaned down and kissed Gavin and Gavin briefly wondered about the traces of cum in Peter’s mouth. What did sperm taste like even?

Gavin pumped his hips.  
“That's it…steady…Good boy, steady,”  
Gavin swore loudly, he was getting hard again. Peter’s hips jutted back and forth. Back and forth. He brought one of Gavin’s hands to his left pec, guiding it under the silken bodice. He groaned loudly as Gavin rubbed small circles around his nipple. He stroked the nape of Gavin’s and pushed forward one more time and suddenly Gavin felt a wetness between his thighs.  
Peter smiled feeling Gavin’s erection poking him, “Ready for round two already?”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe someday I'll write about them attending the conference but fir now all y'all get is smut.


End file.
